Come back, I still need you
by Charms22
Summary: He took the bullet for her and sacrificed himself in return. He went against his own blood for her, if that isn't love, then what is it? Skyeward (whole story) and FourTris (later on) combined with the story: In need of you!
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Hola Twistinians, I'm back with another one and this time it's connected to my story In need of you, which consists two of my favourite ships and you will meet them on and off in both stories. I ship Skyeward of AoS so damm much even though I'm only on the first season of it. I was inspired by one of the Skyeward fanfic author, so this story is dedicated my inspiration. **

**This story will be slightly taken from the first season, like Skye is still trying to find out, who her parents are and that will be in this fanfic. May and Ward never happened just like Skye and Miles. Coulson and May are married and they have one secret buried deeply inside them, until now. **

**I did make up the mission they were in, so it's not in the real series, I hope!**

**After watching AoS season 1 where Skye gets shot by Quinn, I decided to publish this prologue, I was like Noo, my mom's reaction was similar and my dad was just sitting there saying nothing. But after seeing Ward's reaction, where he looked like he wants to beat Quinn to pulp was awesome and sadly he couldn't, because May beat him to it. Loved seeing the bloody face of Quinn and Ward was like, "I wanted to do that!"**

**The real story of Skye is gonna start five years after that one incident that changed everyone's life forever.**

**Without further ado...**

**-Unknown person's POV-**

"He is dead," she screams out, "the father of my unborn child is dead and you guys did nothing to save him!?" She is pregnant and it had to be his child, I like him, but he is to dangerous for my daughter. "Calm down Skye." May says as calmly as she can. "You cannot be serious." She shouts. "We did try to save him," Simmons says and Fitz finishes her sentence, "but his heart wasn't beating Skye. He was already gone."

"No, I don't believe it. He wouldn't leave me like that!"

"He is gone Skye!" I firmly say to her,btrying to get her out of the hysteric she is in, it's not good for her and my grandchild. "He said he loves me and I couldn't say it back. And since this week started, I could put that him and I are having a child. His child and he won't be able to see him or her." She says, before she falls unconscious. I have never seen my daughter like this, broken beyond repair. I was going to help her, but my dear wife stops me, so I order FitzSimmons to take care of her.

There was a pause between us. "Phil, she can never know the truth! She is going to hate us, if she finds out that we lied to her."

"I know Melinda," I say, "I cannot see her like this. She will be more than heartbroken," she interrupts me, "that is, why we will never tell her! I know she is our daughter and it hurts more than anything, knowing that we and Agent Ward caused her pain."

"The worst of it all is," I begin to say, "that he fell in love with her, when he knew that he could die, because of this mission!"

"But he didn't care about himself," my wife calmly say, "because in the end, he saved her."

"I know."

"He took the bullet for her and sacrificed himself in return. He went against his own blood for her, if that isn't love, then what is it?" I stay quiet, because my wife is right and I'm sure, that I will regret my decision, I had forced unknowingly upon everyone.

**-End of his POV-**

**-Five years later-**

**-Skye's POV-**

"My new life starts now with my two favourite children in the world." I say to myself, while caressing the hair of my children. Both look a lot like him. Aiden does the most and Hope looks more like a mix between us two. Aiden even acts like him and Hope is more the way, I was. I miss him so much, these five years without him were the most difficult ones. He wasn't there, when I needed him with my pregnancy, during their birth and in helping me in bringing them up. I was never able to move on from him. He was the first man, I ever loved and will love!

Moving to London was my decision, because I couldn't live there, where everything reminds me of him. I will cherish those memories forever! I was safe in his arms and I still remember after all the times we had slept together, he would make sure, that I was alright with him staying in my cabin and him having his arms around me. I loved listening to his beating heart, snuggle closer into his warmth or when he would wake up earlier than me, he would kiss my forehead and leave quietly, before I could react to it. I'm utterly and deeply in love with a man, who died five years ago.

A few hours later we had reached our destination and I started to unpack our furniture and everything else with the help of Jemma and Fitz of course and some of my neighbours helped too, except for the one, who was living next door.

After we had done everything we could, I suggested my friends to spend the night here, they agreed and I took the kids to get ready for bed. I agreed to tell them a good night story, so made mine and Grant's story like it was a fairytale, so that Hope doesn't get to scared.

Tonight I couldn't sleep, because he was there in my dreams. Suddenly my dreams became a nightmares, I saw the other possible ways, he could have died that day. Not by the hands of his parents and brother, but by their people. He was tortured or murdered with any kinds of weapons and because of that I was awake the rest of the night. So I got up from my bed and went to check on my children. Thankfully they were sleeping without any worries. Then I went downstairs and heard FitzSimmons talking about something. "We should tell Skye about my pregnancy Leo!"

"We will Jemma, but at first we I should let her settle into her new home." I smile seeing my two friends starting a life together, so I say, "you guys don't have to tell me anything," They look at me and shock is written all over their faces, "I heard about it. Congratulations you both." They smile at me and say at the same time, "Thank you very much Skye."

"Finally I'm going to be an aunt!" I exclaim happily, "I was waiting for the moment you guys would confess your love for eachother." But in the end my voice changed and sadness had overtaken me. I should've told him, that I love him too. It's too late now. "Skye don't dwell onto the past. It's time to move on." Jemma says, I roll my eyes at her and Fitz agrees with her.

I glare at them for about 5 minutes until Fitz looks away. I won that battle. So I tell them to sleep well and I went to bed as I have nothing better to do.

I slept for 5 hours and I was awake again, because of a nightmare. The nightmare was so disturbing and I cried out in pain, it felt so real. My heart broke into pieces again. I calmed down telling myself it was just a dream. I had to get up and do something, so I went to freshen up and make breakfast for everyone else.

As soon as I went to the kitchen, I saw that Fitz was already making breakfast. "What are you making?" I ask him. "Scones!" He answers back with a small smile. "Sounds delicious, but I don't know if the twins will eat it." He smiles and tells me, "I'm sure they will like it," I smile at him, "because their uncle Leo, oh sorry uncle Fitz has made them."

"Sure they will, because Sir Leopold Fitz makes the best scones ever!" I say mocking him with my fake British accent. "I beg you pardon, you do not speak to me like that. I recommend you should learn English the way the British really talk." Jemma comes into the kitchen and happily says, "I'm happy to be back in Britain. I just love listening to the British English, cause it's the best! The way we express ourselves and I could go on for ages!" Kill me now. Changing the topic, I ask him, "is there any milk left?"

"Nope, sorry I used all of it!" He says, while apologising to me. "It's okay, I'll go and ask my neighbour next door."

"Okay, see ya later Skye dye!?"

"Zip it!" I glare at them and they give me their best innoncent smile ever.

As I was walking towards my next door neighbour, I'm thinking if I made the right decision to knock at their door. I still do it, when I was standing infront of the door. When the door opens, I stop breathing for a second, before I stutter out, "you!?"

**-End of her POV-**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but not so sorry.**

**In this story it's important to read both stories: Come back, I still need you and In Need of you as I explained earlier that both stories will complete eachother's stories! So that's why both of them are in the crossover section.**

**Disclaimer: The book series Divergent and Agents of shield do not belong to me, only the plot of the stories belongs to me.**

**Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Five years earlier

**Heya Twisties, I'm back with the first chapter. There will be a few chapters about the past, before the real story starts. Parts of the Prologue will be used in some of the chapters.**

**The entry of FourTris will be later on and a truth will be revealed in this one, before it gets revealed in In need of you! So guys I actually should have published this one before the other one, but the truth is, that the idea of connecting two stories kinda came, while I was writing In need of you Chapter 2 Part 1: Family history explained!**

**This chapter happens beforehand Season 1 Episode 5: Girl in the Flower Dress, so...**

**Without further ado, here comes chapter 1.**

**-Skye's POV-**

My plan had worked, I was in Shield and trying to find out about my parents. I hadn't told anyone about it, but now I have to tell them the truth, before they start thinking, that I played them. So I directly went to Coulson and told him everything that I knew about my past. He told me not to worry about it, because he will be helping me in finding out with the help of May and maybe with the others too. That's when I decided that I will tell the others myself about my main goal and I decided to be loyal to the team and never to keep secrets, except for the ones related to my personal life, like my relationships or my past in the orphanage St. Agnes and foster homes.

I went to lab and saw FitzSimmons working on something. "Hey guys, where's Ward?"

"In the training facility!" Simmons answers my question. "Okay thanks!" So I left to the training facility and saw the handsome man, throwing various punches and kicks to the punching bags. "Ward," I say, he looks at me, says nothing and I continue saying, "I need tell you and FitzSimmons something, so can you please come with me to the lab?"

"Sure," he says. We walked towards the lab together and I teased him a bit. In return he smiled at me and teased me back, which surprised me, because I thought that he was as emotional as a robot. But he wasn't emotionless.

As we were inside the lab, he asked me, "so what did you want to tell us?" I truthfully answer back, "the real reason, why I joined Shield!"

"Are you a spy or what?"

"I'm here," I say after taking a deep breath, "because my birthparents are linked to Shield as far as I know. I want to know the truth, why they gave me up and if they actually ever loved me!"

"I'm sure they did Skye," Ward says and surprising me for the second time today, you are a great person and anyone could love you, because you are you!?" FitzSimmons shot eachother look and then they both smiled widely at eachother, then they turned towards us and were still smiling. Ward and I glare at them, because I know, what these two were thinking and up to. Not going to happen anyways. But these two should get together and they are so cute making goggly eyes to eachother. Ward looks at me and smirks, while gesturing towards them. I wink at him and he looks at me open mouthed until AC had ruin it all.

The moment was so precious for me, because that's when I realised that I might have a crush on him. I can say that he is really attractive, handsome and gosh his muscles make him look so hot in so many ways. I was lost in my thoughts about Ward, that I didn't notice that Coulson was talking to me. I felt a hand on the small of my back, I looked at my side and saw that Ward was standing closer to me than socially acceptable. "Sorry AC what did you ask me?"

"I asked you, if you told them, what you told me 15 minutes ago."

"Yes, I did." I reply and May nods towards him, gesturing him to tell us something. "We have a new mission," He begins to say and Simmons interrupts him, "oh what is it about?!"

"If you let Coulson finish talking you will know more about it." May is telling Simmons to be quiet. "Thanks May," he says before continuing, "the rising tide has been selling information about the gifted people. One of them got kidnapped 24 hours ago."

"I know, who that bastard is. He may be one of them," I say with the hatred I have for that man, "but no one trusts him. I made that mistake once by trusting him. He pretended to love me and he was about to sell me out to Hydra," they all look at me in shock and Ward shivered by the mention of Hydra.

There was a long silence until Coulson directly asked Ward, "should I do the honours of introducing Hydra or are you doing it?"

"Sir, let me tell them about my connection to Hydra!" He didn't seem happy about being in the spotlight and Fitz didn't help at all, when he said, "you are a traitor Ward."

"No, I'm not. I hate Hydra as much as you all do. My reasons may be different than yours," he says calmly, "because the people, who should care about their own child," what is he talking about, "but they don't and never will." Simmons gasps and Fitz looks disgusted just like Coulson and May do, but I still don't get it. "That's so messed up," Fitz get interrupted by Simmons, who says, "he was meaning to apologise to you Ward!?" That moment got interrupted by Coulson and again we were on the topic of that kidnapped powered man. "I can try to track him down. Miles Lydon will be easily found, if he still lives in that creepy apartment of theirs!"

"What do you mean by theirs?!"

"Him and his wife. I still can't get it, why she hasn't left that cheating scumbag!" Everyone looks at me like I have lost my mind, so I tell them, "he tried to sleep with me," Grant clenches his hands into tight fists, why is he doing that and why do I notice everything about him?

I was too preoccupied by thinking about him, that I didn't notice that everyone else was talking about the mission and that I was standing pretty close to him. Nobody noticed that I wasn't listening to them, so I made up a plan and said, "I know, how we will get the information out of Miles mouth. It's a bit risky," Ward looks at me with his eyebrows raised and frown, knowing exactly what I was going to say, "but it will work."

"Are you sure about that Skye?" He asks and I nod. Then they ask me, what my plan was, so I told them my whole plan. "Skye that's ridiculous! What if he does something to you?" Ward is shouting by now. "Why do you care so much Ward?!" I question him. "Because you are you. I cannot watch you getting hurt."

"That's why you are coming with me, so you can arrest that dirtbag while showing so pretty hot moves!" Shit I said out loud, so I wink at him, when I said the last part, he gapes at me, while his mouth opens and closes. Coulson and May look like they have eaten something rotten and FitzSimmons don't look fazed at all. "Your plan is pretty awful," Fitz says and as always Jemma finishes the sentence with a big smile, "and Ward is right."

"Ugh," I exclaim with an annoyed tone, "trust me guys, it will work!?"

"And if doesn't?!" The three of them ask, questioning my plan. "It worked once and it will work a second time." Again these three start to argue with me, while AC and May look annoyed. "I didn't know that I would be working with a bunch of children." That's when we stop arguing and glare at the older lady. "Never ever call us children again." I tell her and she looks shocked for a moment, because of my outburst. "Sorry!" She says, "you just remind me of me, in my younger days."

"You were so crazy Melinda," Coulson says with a smile and she says, "well you always loved it."

"I still do!" He says. "What's going on here?" Fits asks. They look at eachother and say, "he's / she's my husband / wife!?"

"Say what?!" I state and the other seem to be frozen.

**-End of her POV-**

**Disclaimer: I hope you guys liked the first chapter, of not then I'm really sorry!**


	3. Some insight in Skyeward's romance

_Some insight in Skyeward's romance_

_Hey Twistinians. The song part plus the romance part is kinda taken from another story, which belongs to me obviously and you can find that story in Wattpad under the name Charmedone22. The name is Anokhi Kahani which translated means Unique story;-) I had to take that song Tose Naina, which means Since my eyes met yours by the way. Because this song is kinda close to my heart._

_Finally they were in a room alone, with no interruptions. She pulled him towards her, causing both of them to fall down onto the bed, he was on top of her, mesmerising eachother's eyes and he asked her with his eyes if he is allowed to kiss her and her eyes said yes, so he went closer to her and kissed her with a lot of passion. Soon after that he kissed her cheeks and her forehead before telling her: "Skye are you sure, you want to do this?"_

_"Yes I want you Grant Ward and nobody else!" The way he looked at her said it all. They began kissing eachother wildly. To gain access into her mouth he bit her lip. He tasted some blood on her lips and stopped attacking her mouth. "I'm so sorry Skye. I hurt you and I hope you can forgive me." He says while getting off her. "There's nothing to ask forgiveness for Grant. I would appreciate you coming back to me," she says and looks at her with astonishment, as he thought that she will refuse as she wasn't feeling comfortable with him but he was so wrong, "I'm waiting. I have lost my patience already so be a good boy and make love to me."_

_Ward just jumps happily back onto her. Against they share a long eyelook while the song Tose naina (Since your eyes met mine) starts playing in the background as she played the song on her phone. Lately she has been obsessed with Bollywood songs._

_Is lamhe ko rok doon... (Should I pause this moment)_

_Ya main khud ko iss mein jhonk doon... (Or just fling myself into it)_

_Kya karoon, Kya karoon, Kya karoon... (What should I do, what should I do, what should I do)_

_Is lamhe main kuchh bhi janoon na... (I don't know what to do at this moment)_

_They were so lost in eachother, that they didn't realize they were kissing eachother wildly and passionately again. while they were remebering their first meet, when he and Coulsin had kidnapped her._

_Tose naina jab se mile... (Since my eyes met yours)_

_Ban gaye, silsile... (New tales had begun)_

_Tose naina jab se mile...(Since my eyes met yours)_

_They both remember the time he was trying to interrogate her, but instead she did interrogate him, because of what Coulson did to him. He tried to look into her eyes, but once or twice he did look down onto her assets._

_O sudh-budh khoyi, hai khoyi maine... (I have lost my senses, I have lost them)_

_Haan jaan ganvayi, ganvaayi hai maine... (Yes, I have lost my life, I have lost it)_

_Haan tujh ko basaaya hai dhadkan mein... (Yes, I have given you a place to live in my heartbeat)_

_O saawre... (Oh beloved)_

_They tried to stay away from eachother, but they couldn't._

_Tose naina jab se mile... (Since my eyes met yours)_

_Tose naina jab se mile... (Since my eyes met yours)_

_Ban gaye, silsile... (New tales had begun)_

_The feelings they have for eachother were growing day by day and lead to this moment of giving themselves to eachother._

_Khud ko khokar tujhko paya_

_Is tarah se mujhko jeena aaya... (I have lost myself but I had found you in such way that have learnt to live)_

_Teri lagan mein sab hai gawaayaa... (I have lost everything in my devotion towards you)_

_Is tarah se mujhko jeena aaya... (In this way, I have learnt to live)_

_Teri hansee meri khushi... (Your laughter is my happiness)_

_Meri khushi tu hi... (You alone are my happiness)_

_They were so lost in making love to eachother, that they didn't realize they were already covered in their bedsheets._

_Tose naina jab se mile... (Since my eyes met yours)_

_Tose naina jab se mile... (Since my eyes met yours)_

_Ban gaye, silsile... (New tales have begun)_

_In the end of that magical night, they kept adjusting themselves and always getting even closer to eachother, that Skye ended up sleeping on top of Grant._

_End of the insight😉 Adios amigos for until after my exams!_


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Miles and the girl in the flower dress!

**Heya Twisties, did you miss me If not then I'm sorry! Have you guys have read the insight in the romance of Skyeward? If you have then maybe the romance will be shown in the future chapters. Is it real or not? That's for you guys to find out!**

**Sorry for being late. This is the longest chapter ever and I guess it's boring too.**

**Without further ado...**

**-Grant's POV-**

What's going in your head Skye. That girl is literally crazy. "I still think. that the plan won't work."

"Stop being so grumpy. Try to live a little!" She says in a honest manner. I know, that she is right, but I can't "live a little" and I'm not that type of a person. "Yeah right, like it's easy." I say more to myself than her, but she heard it, because she answers back, "It will be easy, when you see my magic Robot!"

"Ugh," I groan in annoyance, because she knows that I hate that particular nickname. She laughs and loops her arm in mine. I can feel the spark, when her hand accidentally touches mine. I'm sure she can too, because she blushes immediately and awkwardly apologises to me. "Uh, ah..." she starts of and I interrupt her, "spit it out my dear Rookie!? When did "my" come out of my mouth?" I question myself, but apparently I didn't, because she replies back by teasing me with a wink, that girl is seriously gonna kill me one day, "because you secretly wish that I'd be your girl." She is right. I just laugh it off and say, "in your dreams Skye!"

"You always are." She murmurs to herself, but I heard all of it. I didn't say anything, but my insides are bursting out in happiness. I never felt like that in many years now, my heart was broken once by my family and I don't want that to happen again, so I'm being cautious. Suddenly she stops, about a few meters infront of us was an old house and she says, "we nearly there. Lets split up now."

"No, Skye," I begin to say, "he will know that you're not alone and may do something to harm you. I cannot let that happen on my watch." She stubbornly glares at me and I just ignore the way she is looking at me. "We are going to do as per plan!" She counters back, she has a point, but I won't agree to her plan of seducing that bastard and then step in before it gets to heated in there. No, absolutely not!

I turn towards her and she just ignores me and leaves. I try to follow her and she runs towards that house. "Guys, I need some backup." I say. "They won't help you Ward." She must have hacked into our ear pieces, but it seems like she doesn't know, that I have one in my watch too. I had tried with it too and when I get an answer it's from her laughing at me. Before she starts ringing the doorbell. Someone opens the door and standing infront of her is that man, who used her.

He is standing there in shock, Skye is standing infront of him faking tears. But that wasn't the plan! Then she points to my direction and says dramatically, "he has been following me since months. I have been on the run since then." Miles believes her and walks towards me in a quick pace, Skye follows him, while making faces behind his back. As soon as he reaches me, He tries to punch me and I dodge it, which annoys him. He tries again and again, until he tires out. "Why didn't you punch him Ward?!" Miles turns towards her gapes, before asking, "you know him?"

"Yes, I do," she smiles at him walks towards me, wraps her arms around my neck and then I feel her lips on mine. After that she tells me, "that was my actual plan, but I wasn't sure, if you would have played along!" I'm rooted to the spot and she takes over the talking and says to that burning asshole, "he is my boyfriend!" I smile at that thought of being her boyfriend and reality calls me back. I walk towards him and say, "you're coming with us!" He was protesting against us taking him and was shouting profanities at us, so duck taped his mouth. After that I had cuffed his hands, then I felt someone slapping my bottom, it was Skye. "These were definitely the sexy moves, I wanted to see." She whispers to herself. I'm already a dead man, but alive at the same time.

We were walking towards the car and that scumbag wasn't trying anything to run away. So I tell Skye to pull of the duck tape off his mouth and she does. "Where the hell are you two taking me?!"

"Somewhere with no internet connection." Skye answers back and that guy makes a whiny face. "Leave the poor man alone. I'll deal with him!"

"What are you going to do with him?" She asks with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "whatever you want darling!?" I played along, Miles made fake gagging sounds. Skye looked really pleased, because she had played her cards very well. The thing about a specialist is that we have to lie a lot, even if we don't want to. We cannot be true to ourselves, that's what I had learnt in the academy. The best part is the travelling though, because seeing other places and their history has always fascinated me. I may be a boring person, but that's just me.

I can feel her staring at me, I look at her and she smiles at me, before saying, "without you I wouldn't have gotten a chance to prove myself to the team. Thanks Ward!" Her words are so sincere and I tell her, "you are a good trainee Skye and everything happened because of you! Not me or anyone." I give her, one of the smiles that I have reserved for people, who I care for the most and she smiles back at me. Her smile is so intoxicating. She is looking at like she's gonna attack me!

As soon as we were getting nearer to the Bus, Skye looked more excited than ever. Miles doesn't make any sound at all. Maybe he is asleep or he has taken something. I prefer for the first option than the latter, but you never know. Coulson was already waiting for us, he smiled and asked, "did the plan work?!"

"Yes, it did! He walked straight into our trap." Skye happily answers back. "That's very good Skye! Good teamwork you two."

"Thanks sir!" I say and Coulson nods at me, "Ward, I need to talk to you privately."

"Sure sir, but what is it about?!" I'm curious to know, what he wants from me. "It's confidential Ward. I can't tell you infront of anyone else, but you." I nod. Skye is looking curiously back and forth between us, while the douchebag Miles was glaring at me in particular. I glared back at him and he looked away. Skye was amused by the hatred that was coming from us, she got out from the car, walked over to the side Miles was in, opened the door and said, "welcome to hell Miles!" He gulped.

An hour later and Miles hasn't opened his mouth yet. Skye was ready to murder him. He looks at her like, when a predator looks at his prey. His eyes were always on her body, but never on her face. "Why did you hack into the Chinese Shield's firewall?"

"I won't talk," he smugly says, "until I have a lawyer." Skye glares at him and grits out, "you won't get any lawyer, because I have other ways to make you talk." She's so hot, when she gets angry. Coulson glares at me, when he noticed, that I'm checking out Skye. She is too dammed sexy and I cannot keep my eyes off her. Going back to our mission, Miles still had that smug smile on his face, so Skye showed him something that made him squirm uncomfortably, because he had confessed in that video, that he is working for Hydra. "Will you talk now?!" She questions him and he nods.

20 minutes later he had told her everything. The girl, we are looking for, her name is Raina, she works with Hydra and together they are creating an army of super had decided to make Miles wear a tracker to make sure that he doesn't do anything to compromise our mission. We locked him up and says to me, "Skye will never love you." I just ignore his comment and he laughs, saying it again and again. I walk towards the other, they all look at me, they are worried about something except for Skye, who says, "I know where Raina is!?" I glance at her and say, "that's something." A few minutes later Agent Coulson comes to our briefing room and says, "Where did you find her Skye?!"

"She's in Hong Kong with a few of her science project."

"Gifted," Coulson said more to himself that us. "Lets get buckled up. May you are going to fly this damm thing," Coulson started to bark his commands, "Skye try to hack into their video feeds, FitzSimmons get the weapons ready and Ward," he took a deep breath, "please test those weapons for me." We all ran to do, what we were told to.

An hour later I had tested all the weapons we have and my favourite is the I.C.E.R, it's very handy and it doesn't kill anyone, but stuns them. Skye had come and watched me using it. "Wow," she said, I could feel her breath on my neck, which was distracting me. "Want to try it?" I ask her and she nods, "sure, if you teach me." So I did show her the basics, but I did feel something, when she was pressed to me. I could smell the fragrance of her shampoo and perfume and my self control level had decreased whenever she is so close to me. She doesn't even know her effect on everyone, everyone loves her and are protective about her. She doesn't even know her effect on everyone, everyone loves her and are protective about her. She is so damm special to us especially to me. Sometimes she annoys and the other times she fascinates me. I was so lost in her, that I didn't notice that she was pressed even closer to me than before, her head on my shoulder and her bottom on my man sack (😉does anyone remember/know the reference) and this was obviously turning me on.

It did feel like hours later and now she had turned around to face me. Our breathing was faster than usual, she tiptoed and was leaning closer towards me. Our lips were nearly touching, but someone obviously had to interrupt our moment. "What fricking hell are you both doing?!" FitzSimmons ask us, while looking at us flabbergasted. "Nothing," we both say and I finish for the both us by saying, "I was just showing her, how to use an I.C.E.R." Skye nods in agreement. They don't believe us at all. "By using your mouth," Fitz teases me and Simmons scolds him, "leave the poor boy alone. He already has difficulties expressing his feelings to her."

"Uh, we are still here guys!" Skye exclaims with an annoyed expression that exactly looks like May's. They ignore us and keep talking about our "supposedly feelings for on another" and I glare at them both, because I was so drunk a month ago, that I told them about my liking towards Skye and now they are using it against me like a weapon. I swear to god that I will never tell them a secret ever again. Skye groans as Fitz suggest, "we should get them both drunk and then maybe one of those twits will confess their feelings." Simmons straightaway agrees with that fool, who cannot confess his own feelings. But then she says, "or lock them up in one room and maybe we will hear some noises coming out of their mouths." The shy Jemma Simmons was talking about..., shit that is to much for me to take. My innoncent sister wasn't as innoncent as I thought her to be. Skye gaped at her gobsmacked, while Fitz laughingly agreed. "Jem, look at their faces." She looks at us and high fives Fitz. "I did and look at them," she says teasingly, "our poor babies didn't know that we are masters in it."

"Yeah, that's because we kept our relationship a secret." I looked at them dumbfounded, before saying, "the hell!?" I didn't understand the world anymore, Skye was about to say something, but she closed her mouth like a fish.

"Clap," Coulson clapped and said, "FitzSimmons just proved to us," with a big smile, "that they are fantastic agents, unlike you two!" He pointed a finger at us and pouted. What the hell is going on, did they take some kind of drugs? I look at Skye and she mentions to me with her eyes, that these three have gone crazy and I nod in agreement. So we both sneaked away and walked towards our bunks. We were closer to her door than mine, so we stood there awkwardly, until she said, "you can come in, if you want to Ward!"

"Sure," I said with a small smile. She smiled back and walked towards her bunk, she made some space for me and we sat there in silence.

Five minutes later, "what were FitzSimmons talking about?!" She curiously asks and I shrug my shoulders, because I don't know, how to tell her that falling for her hard. Again we sat there in silence. "I need to tell you something,"" she says shyly, "but I hope it won't change anything between us!" I tell her to go on and then she confesses, "I like someone," my face falls, "but I don't know," she says, while I feel something breaking in the inside of me, "if he likes me back."

"I'm sure he does!" I say as normally as possible. "Then he won't have a problem," she leaned closer to me, she grabbed my face and did, what I always wanted to do with her. She pressed her lips to me, I was shell shocked and kissed her back after a few seconds. The kiss was a bit awkward and when she leaned away, she had her face pressed into her hands. "It was a mistake."

"No," I say to her, while taking her hands into mine, "it wasn't. I like you Skye, a lot actually." She looks at me and asks, "really?!"

"Yes." I answer back with a smile. She started to stand up, so this time I took the first step, by snaking my arms around her waist, I turned her around, so she was standing between my legs. I leaned upwards and kissed her, this time the kiss wasn't awkward as we both were prepared for it. I deepened the kiss and she faintly moans into my mouth. We heard footsteps, so we had to break apart. "Lets trap them!?" I say and she nods with a wide smile.

2 minutes later we hear May say, "Ward isn't in his room, I look at Skye and hug her, "lets check in with Skye!" She says again, I can her the footsteps getting closer as the door opens, I say, "I like you a lot Skye."

"I like you a lot too," she says, "and you are a great friend." We pretend like we didn't hear them, she kisses my cheek. "I'm surprised about FitzSimmons being together." She nods and says, "and here I thought that Fitz didn't have the guts to ask her out."

"I agree."

"Hey, that's not fair," Fitz complained like a child and Simmons said, "aww my poor baby!" Coulson walked towards May grabbed her by the waist and kisses her. Eww, the mental image of that is disgustingly cute. Skye made a face and said, "eww stop doing that infront of people, who are your children's age." They stopped kissing and their face fell. The look on their faces was of indescribable sadness. Skye immediately apologised to them. They forgave her.

"Now back to business!?" Coulson said, bringing us back from the sad moment to our mission. "What do we have to do sir?!" FitzSimmons and Skye ask. "Nothing," A intruder said, "because we already have Raina in Shield's custody." I turned around and saw that Antoine Triplett was here. "What? How?!" Skye asked, so he answered back, "Agent Coulson recruited me," he said while glaring at me, "after I had found out that Agent Garrett is working for Hydra." Then he pointed at me, "just like he does!?"

"No, he doesn't!" Simmons stepped in for me. Skye held my hand and squeezed it, I looked down at her, smiled and kissed her forehead. She smiles at me. I turned my gaze away from Skye and looked at Trip, while questioning him, "why would I join the crazy shit, that Hydra is doing?!" He answers back, "I heard Garrett talking to you Ward."

"I left Garrett's team, because he is working for the man, who murdered his own mother and sister. My gramsy died, because of him." I shout, Skye squeezes my hand again and I calm down. "Not the first born from the Ward family becomes the leader of Hydra," I continue saying, "but the second born. Like my father! My aunt Evelyn (Ward) Johnson was the first born and she didn't want anything to do with Hydra, so she married Marcus Eaton and they have a son named Tobias," I calm down from my long speech, "who goes by the name Four!?"

After a long silence Coulson spoke, "according to your file Grant, you'll be the next leader of Hydra."

"No, I'm not!?"

"Then who is?!" May asks and I answer back, "Richard Eaton!?"

"How can that be?!"

"He's my father's "love" child," I say, "he slept with Marcus Eaton's first and ex-wife Carmen." Everyone looked like they were going to get sick. Skye gave me a side hug and I leaned my head on top of hers. "Grant you're family is so sick."

"No, my birth parents are, but not my family!?" I reply back and she looks at me in an understanding way. "You all are my family too." She looks up at me and kisses my cheek, I'm getting used it and that someone does care about me.

We didn't talk about this whole topic anymore and went on to Raina, who never wears anything than her flower dresses.

When they had interrogated her, she admitted that she's working for Hydra and they are planning to do something big. I couldn't and didn't want to listen to what she has to say, so I went to the gym, straight to the punching bag and begann to punch out my frustration. "Hey man? I'm sorry for accusing you being an Hydra operative."

"It's okay Trip!" I say, continuing with the punching. "You sure?!"

"Yes, I am." I look at him and smile. He smiles back at me and gives me a pat on the shoulder. "Wanna fight?!" He asks and I reply back, "alright." We fought for a while until he asks me, "what's going on between you and that Skye chick?!"

"I honestly don't know," I say, "I care a lot about her. She is so special to me," he is intently listening to me, "but she's worth more than a broken man like me!?"

"If she likes you," he says, "then it doesn't matter, how broken you are!?" He is right, but I'm scared about messing all of this up. These people are my family.

A few seconds later Trip left and someone else replaced his spot. It was Skye. "Grant are you alright?!" She asks and her voice is filled with concern. I take her hand in mine, squeeze it and say, "I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me." She softly says. "I'm not darling!" With one hand she reaches up to my neck and gives me a lingering kiss on the lips.

**-End of his POV-**

Guys this is not the truth I was talking about referring to the Richard Eaton part. As you guys can see and read, I'm still trying to find a middle ground for both stories Come back, I still need you and In need of you.

If you guys have read Divergent, you guys will see the similarities to AoS, because as far as I know is that Grant Ward dies in the series and in the Divergent trilogy Tris dies. So sadly both of my ships don't have an happy ending!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters, I have created myself and the plot;-)**


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Beginning of something unexplainable

**Hey I'm back for the Twistinians, who were missing this story. Sorry for the errors in the other parts of this story, I will correct them as soon as possible as well as in the other stories. **

**-Skye's POV-**

I was giving the man of my dreams a lingering kiss and he did kiss me back afterwards, but not before saying, "I never thought that you liked me back Skye." As a response, I huskily as well as seductively whispered in his ear, "come to my bunk at midnight and I'll show you, how much I like you Grant. Choose wisely," I can feel his ragged breath on my neck and I know, that he won't miss his opportunity with me, but he doesn't know, why I'm actually inviting him to my bunk, "because your decision can cost you a fortune!" His expression was so worthy to look at. I was actually going to recruit him for a prank against FitzSimmons, AC and May, so that's why I need and that poor guy must be thinking about another direction. His mind is so dirty and I love it, but he needs to keep his dirty thoughts for the next time. A while later he gulps and nods. He ghosts his lips on mine and whispers, "I know," what does he know? "What you're planning babe and you're turning me on, because you're such a tease. You want to prank them, then lets just do it and then we can have some fun!?" I gulp and he smirks. "See you later, alligator." He left and I cannot process, what he said a few seconds ago.

A minute Trip emerges again and says, "I knew it!"

"What?"

"You and Ward sitting on a tree kissing." I shoot him and glare and say, "you're the one to talk. You're making eyes at Simmons and she's already taken." He gasps out and says, "I wasn't making eyes at her."

"Sure you did." Grant says as he comes back. I look at him and say, "how much did you hear?"

"Everything sweetheart." This time I glare at him with intensity that would make anybody squirm except for him of course, because he still is grinning at me. "I hate you!" I say. "No, you don't." He's right but I won't tell him that anyways. I make a disgusted face at him and he looks like he is going to break down in his room later, so I whisper to him, "see you later babe." I kiss his cheek and pat Trip on the shoulder and leave to take a well deserving shower. As I walk past the doors, I hear two of our team having shouting match and and I just ignore it, because I don't like it. I'm an emotional person and love, when people live peacefully with eachother, but we cannot have everything in life. As I was getting ready to go into my room, someone hastily pushes me inside, turns me around and starts kissing me like his life depends on it. It's obviously Grant and I can feel the urgency radiating from him. I lightly push him away and ask him, "what are you doing Grant?" He doesn't say anything, he comes closer to me, snakes his arms around my waist and says, "I just wanted to kiss my girl." I really don't know, what had gotten over him, so I asked, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, just had a weird daydream and I wanted to make sure, if you were alright."

"Aww is the Robot having a short circuit?!"

"No," he says, "shut up." He was blushing, so I said, "yes, you definitely were and that's so cute." He was about to say something, when I pushed him onto the bed. "What are you doing?" He asks, so I reply back, "you need to relax." He looks at me in an unsure way and I tell him to lie down onto his stomach, he does and I start massaging his back and the areas of the neck that I could reach without hurting him.

He was thoroughly enjoying it and he was getting more and more relaxed, which was a big plus point. He changes to his back without warning me, pulls me with him and now I'm lying on top of him. My breath hitches and his eyes bore into mine. He gives me a half smile and I smile back at him, before he starts laughing uncontrollably. I laugh with him, I lean into him and our lips meet in mid laugh.

Suddenly someone rips the door open, hasn't come inside yet and we break apart as quick as possible, so that we were lying next to eachother on the bunk bed. We pretend, that we were talking about our favourite books and movies. We had a disagreement about the books that were turned into movies. AC peaks in and asks, "what's going on in here?"

"We're relaxing for a bit and were talking about books and films." Grant smoothly answers back. "Oh, alright. I hope you both weren't doing something, I wouldn't do." He winks at us and leaves. Okay that was a strange convo. Grant says it and I nod at him. "Are up to doing, what we were before we were rudely interrupted?" He asks mischievously and I answer back, "yeah sure, but not here!" He then asks, "where?"

"You shall see later." I wink at him, he comes closer and starts tickling me, while he starts sucking on my neck. "Tell me, please!"

"Nope." He's not satisfied at all.

I move away from him and start gathering my clothes. He wraps his arms around and I shrug them off me. "What's wrong sweetheart?" He asks a bit saddened by what I did. "I'm just so overwhelmed by the fact, that I have found people, who earnestly and deeply care about me. When I saw you Grant," he looks really curious about my first impression of him, "I thought damm this is a fine piece of ass, handsome, hot and the perfect definition of sexy," he blushes at my wording and I just continue, "but I know that guys looking like that are mostly trouble or players," he looks mortified, "so I tried not to fall for you!"

"So you don't like me or falling for me," he says, "I'm an idiot, I shouldn't have caught feelings for you," he tries to leave and I held him back.

There was utter silence between us, but the words won't help, so I tiptoe and show, how I feel about him by smashing my lips to his. He doesn't kiss me back immediately, so I lick his upper lip with my tongue and that's, what gets him going. We both were too lost in the kiss, that my plans were long forgotten. I was out of breath and so was he. We broke apart, I smile and ask, "does that answer your question?"

"Yes, it did and wow," he seems to be so different around me, "I never imagined that kissing you would be so mind blowing as it is." What does he mean. "I meant to say, that the kisses we shared are the best ones of my life."

"Same here." When I replied back to him, he looks at me, his eyes are filed with lots of emotions, before giving me a smile, that was shy yet sexy. Damm I'm so whipped. I was so lost, but when he asked, "so what are we going to do are we taking things in our relationship slowly or are we going to do something right now."

"Hold on cowboy. First of all we haven't had our first date yet and you already want to leap into making love with me." He is speechless and that's my cue to leave.

**-End of her POV-**

**-Grant's POV-**

Damm that woman makes me want to do things to her, that I never imagined. She just left me here then, when I was going to pull her towards me, before gently scooping her into my arms and throwing her onto her bunk bed, but for that we need a real bed. Then having my way with her...

**-Not the end of his POV-**

**Disclaimer: Grant's having dirty thoughts the same day twice! What do you think will happen now?**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The party of Ian Quinn and Skyeward's disastrous date!

**Hello my lovely Twistinians, I'm here with this one here, because I had an alrightish idea, so without further ado... **

**-Grant's POV-**

Skye wanted to go out for a date, so I started to plan everything and in the end, we'd end up in an hotel or in one of my safe houses. I wanted it to be perfect, because someone like her, needs to be treated right. She is an angel in disguise of an human being. I'm falling in love with her and she knows it. She's everything I dreamt of. I've the need to protect or rather I've to protect her from Hydra. They'll destroy her and I cannot let that happen. They already have destroyed to much to ever forget and to forgive. They do not deserve forgiveness, because they have caused to much destruction already. Innoncent lives have been taken and I wasn't able to save my younger brother and sister. I'm going to regret it, till the end of my life.

15 minutes later Skye had returned to her room. I was sitting on her bunk and suddenly she screams, because she thought that some thief was here. "Shh, Skye," I shut her mouth from behind and whisper into her ear, "it's me Grant." She bites my hand and says, "prove it!?" That's what I did, when I turned her around and kissed her cheek. "Grant."

"Yeah?!"

"Why are you still here?" She asks and I reply back, "uhm, I was waiting for you."

"For what?!" I smile, then I peck her lips and say, "I wanted to take you out on a date and we already have jumped a step ahead!" She gives me a confused look and asks, "which step?" I smirk and say, "try to guess it honey." That's the moment I should actually leave, but we got called in for a new mission. Silently we walked to the briefing room.

A few seconds later May had joined us, then came FitzSimmons and Trip. The only person missing was Coulson. When he finally came, he was dragging an enraged Miles.

"Where are you taking me? Why can't I stay in that comfy cell I was in?!" He shouted at Coulson, who then told him, "please keep quiet will you! I will ask a series of questions and you are going to answer them truthfully."

"And what if I don't?"

"Agent May or Agent Ward will handle you in their own ways and trust me," Miles gulps and Agent May smirks at him, "I'm more harmless than these two put together." Miles looks like he is about to faint. "AC you could use some of that truth serum, that you had given Robot over here, when you guys had kidnapped me from my van." The look on his face was price worthy.

After Miles finally had calmed down, we proceeded with the briefing as well as interrogation. Apparently Miles knows a man named Ian Quinn. Agent Coulson locked him up again, after he got what he wanted from him. Skye had already looked him up and said, "that man is some rich guy," I should have known it, "whose a fan of the newest technology. He is working for Hydra and is funding them too." Anger is cursing through me, when I hear Fitz say, "bloody hell, Hydra's everywhere."

"I'm sure they are within Shield too, if Garrett is one of them and then most probably his whole team is and they've contact with the leader of Hydra." Antoine concluded.

"I think you are right Agent Triplett." Simmons said and poor Fitz was glaring at them. "What's our mission?" I ask, because these three are getting on my nerves. "Going to Ian Quinn's party in Malta to gather some intel on Hydra! Ward and Skye," Skye smiles at me and I wink at her, "you'll be going there as guests and act as," I roll my eyes of the mention if you have joined the dark side. Apparently Quinn is a fan of Skye, so we have advantage," May completes Coulson's sentence, "that Hydra doesn't!?" Skye smiles brightly, before she frowns and says, "I never went to an high society party!?"

"Don't worry, I'll be there with you," I say and she smiles at me by enthusiastically saying, "now I can wear my pink dress," she winks at me, "that I had bought for special occasions!" Simmons then asks her, "can you show it to me please?" Skye grabs Simmons arm and leads her away, to her bunk. "Now we just need an invitation." Fitz says and Skye shouts from the hallway, "I already have one and I can take a plus one with me."

"When you both are finished looking at dress," Coulson says, "so that I can finish the briefing and send you both away." The girls give their consent and we all take a small break.

An hour later we heard both girls squealing like schoolgirls and Coulson seemed to be stunned by it. May looked amused, Trip looked like, "what happened?" Fitz was shouting, "bloody murder," and I was mildly irritated. "I'm going to get them." I say, May stops me and says, "it's better if I go." I nod. She leaves and comes back two minutes later, holding both girls gently by their ears. "Ow." May glares at Skye and she glares back at her.

A few seconds after their stare off, we finally found out, what we have to do. "Hold on guys, I have a marvellous idea."

"What's your idea Jemma?"

"What if Skye and Ward have date tonight?"

"What?!" Skye and I shout at the same time. I would love to go out an a date with her, but not like that. "Maybe Jemma has an idea, that will suit the situation perfectly." Fitz tried to calm us down. "You guys work with eachother well and Skye's plan worked out too."

"I was against the plan," I say, "the one she told us about," then Simmons interrupts me, "and you didn't oppose the real plan of hers, which..." and now Fitz finishes her sentence, "which we all knew about!"

"You guys knew?!" I ask them and they nod except for Trip, who looks very amused by it all. "Unbelievable. We are a team and I should know about the plans too." Skye gives me the "duh" look and says, "if we told you about the plan, you would have said no."

"Maybe I would have said yes." For a moment we look into eachother's eyes and forget that the outside world does exist, but it does. "Uhuh earth to Skye and Ward." FitzSimmons and Trip shouted into our ears. Skye slaps Fitz' head, who scowls at her playfully and she smirks at him. "If you guys are finished behaving like children," Trip interrupts May by saying, "then we could start with the mini mission." She glares at him and he just says, "love you too May!"

A few moments later, we had everything planned out and we already were in character. Jemma took Skye away to get her dressed up and the guys minus Agent Coulson took me to my room and gave me a grey coloured suit, a white shirt, a grey tie and a black pair of "fancy" shoes, like Skye would say. Five minutes later I was ready and nervously waiting for Skye. I counted until I reached the number twenty, a habit of mine, whenever I'm nervous or anxious.

When Skye came out of her bunk, my breathe hitched. She looks so beautiful in an elegant black evening gown with silver embroidery. After the middle the black faded into four different colours and those colours faded at the bottom to white. It was an a-line halter neck dress. "A halter neck dress?" I ask her, acting as, if I don't know anything about dresses. "Yeah it is," she answers back, "how did you know?!" I blush and say, "because of my older sister and her friends!?"

"Oh that must have annoyed you." She says thoughtfully. "No, I find it quite helpful!"

"Why?!"

"Because you look different in that dress of yours as always beautiful as well as your make up is on point." She frowns, "so I don't look good with in my normal clothes and make up." Oh god, she misunderstood me. "No, Skye," I walk towards her and when I was standing infront of her, I take her and say in a whisper, "you always do look beautiful to me. You just took me by surprise," she looks and me and is smiling now, "you look radiant and stunning!"

"You look great." She teases me. "Only great?!" I ask with a wounded look. "No, you do look handsome, I suppose, but sadly it's not a real date," I nod and give her a reassuring smile. "Don't forget to slap me after the date ends."

"Why would I do that?" She questions me in a manner, that tells me that she didn't listen properly. "Did you forget the plan?!"

"Off course I did not forget "Jemma's brilliant plan" as Fitz stated it to be." I can hear the annoyance in her voice and can see her rolling her eyes too. "Sorry, I was just making sure, that he'll buy it."

"Oh, he will Hubbly. Don't you worry about it." I frown, "Not that again!"

"What?" Coulson asks and me answering back, "Skye calling me Hubbly."

"You secretly like it Mr. Super spy." Our boss just laughs at annoyance and says, "get used to it Agent Ward!" Skye high fives with him, then he wishes us good luck and off we go.

On our way to the car, she takes my hand and intertwined our fingers together. I raise our hands and kiss the back of her hand. She looks at me in adoring way and I can't stop staring at her, so I take a risk and kiss her. She kisses me back. We turn our comms on and wait for the others to say something. I unlock the car and open the door for her, after she sits down, I shut the door and walk towards the driver's seat.

After I have sat down, had the seatbelt on me and started the car, Fitz said, "are you guys alright?"

"Yes, we're fine Fitz. Where am I driving to?!" I ask and Trip answers back, "the name of the restaurant is The Club. It's mainly for singles, who are looking for other single people or who are in an unhealthy relationship like yours and Skye's."

"What the actual hell, we have to pretend that we do not love each other anymore? That's downright stupid and maybe I do love my Hubbly!?" Skye protests and I smile at her.

"And maybe I do love my crazy wife, so why do we have to pretend to hate each other's guts?" I ask, so they just ignore us and don't say anything to us for approximately 10 minutes. It feels like we don't exist, until Simmons says, "because Ward you're still hung up on your ex."

"Who's my ex now? I don't even have an ex." Skye laughs at me while my ears are turning red. "Me," Jemma answers back my question. "Umm, gross that would be incest," I state, while going on, "nothing against you Jemma, but you're more like a sister to me than anything else."

"Likewise." She replies back immediately. There was some silence and I was enjoying it. "Sorry to interrupt your moment Ward and Jemma," Trip says, forgetting that the moment is already over, "but you have to take the next roundabout and then take the last exit."

About 5 minutes later, we had reached our destination and that's when I heard Coulson ask us, "are you guys ready to fool them?"

"Yes boss," we both say. I stop engine and get out of the car, I ignore Skye as per description of me being "not a great husband" even though I had the urge to open the door for her. I walk a bit further away and Skye follows me. "How slow are you?"

"Excuse me, I'm wearing heels and you cannot just run in them like you're wearing your sneakers. What are we doing here?" She pretends to be annoyed at me. "I heard the foods great there." I reply back to her, while I open the door to the restaurant, bar and club. „Hurry up Daisy, you're so slow."

"Give me a break Marcus. You always whine, moan and groan like a child. It's pissing me off." She shouts at me, some people turn towards us, half of the female population are staring at me, flirting with their eyes as if I was the only man in the room. Skye glared at those women and asks me, "have you reserved a table here, because it's really crowded in here."

"Yes, I have! Do you think that I'm stupid or what?"

"Off course you are. You had a chance to move on," she says, still staying in character, I can see that Ian Quinn is already looking at us and listening to the conversation, "but you're still hung up on your ex and what am I to you? Your trophy wife?" I glare at her and say, "yes, you are. Because who wouldn't ruin their chances to be married to the infamous Skye, the hacker and Activist?!"

Her glare is really deadly. Ian Quinn and some other man are coming towards us. "Skye," he calls out and she says, "yes, that's me!" She stands up, he takes her hand kisses it and says, "I'm a fan of yours!?" I would love to rip this man's head of, but I can't, because I have act as if I don't love her. She gives him a tight lipped smile, while the other man introduces himself as, "Richard Eaton!?" Shit, my half brother is here too. "Are you Marcus Eaton's son. I have heard a lot about your father."

"He's not my father," Richard says without hesitation, "but my mom was married to him, once upon a time!?" Skye says nothing and I can see that she's trying to be calm and not just attack him for being an enemy. "You're really beautiful Skye," both men say, she ignores the sentence and says, "my name is actually Daisy Johnson and that's my husband Marcus," they turn around and stare at me, "we've been married since two years now and today is our anniversary." Now it's my turn to play with them. "What? It's today," I act as if I had forgotten it, "I thought it's next Thursday!" Not a minute later she stands up and slaps me infront of those two bastards. "It's today asshole and I was going to surprise you," she dramatically says, "but now I won't. I'm going home, you can sleep on the couch tonight."

"Sorry sweetheart, I was busy the whole week." I give her the best, "I am sorry" look, that is convincing. "Yeah, right you were busy with your ex," her words did stung, because they were really harsh.

"Skye," Mr. Quinn interrupts us and says, "did you get the invitation for tomorrow. I'm throwing a small gathering or should I rather say a party." He smirks. I walk away and my "wife" answers back, "yes I did. I was going to come with my husband," the smirk on his face falls, "but maybe I'll come alone tomorrow afternoon." Now the smirk is back.

She then says goodbye and leaves the whatever it is, immediately. I was waiting by the car, when she came and high fives me as the comms are still on. "That was fantastic guys." A beaming Jemma says. Agent Coulson and May agreed with her as well as Fitz and Trip, but these two talked about the slap the whole way back home to the bus.

After we talked to our superiors about our successful mission, Skye invited me to her bunk and as soon as the door closed and locked, we were all over eachother. Making out with her is as natural as breathing. She knows that I don't want to sleep with her on the other hand I want to make love to her. We fell asleep on her bunk half naked, until she took my shirt, wore it and buttoned it the whole way up.

The next day I woke up and Skye was literally lying on top of me, her breathing was even, still asleep. I tried to get out of the bed without waking her up, but she snuggled up closer to me and her grip was firm. Her lips were pressed into my chest and she mumbled something unintelligible. I craned my neck a bit and kissed her forehead and because of the contact of my lips on her skin, she woke up. "Hmm, give me a few minutes." She groggily says. "It's already 8 am, sweetheart and I have to go to my bunk," I say and she says, "no, don't go. You're so warm." Her reply made my heart beat rapidly. I stayed there a bit longer than intended and it was the right choice. She immediately fell asleep. I close my eyes. I start dreaming of dark haired children with Skye's personality and her expressive eyes.

The next time I woke up, it was because someone was shaking me awake. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Skye was hovering on top of me. She smiles at me and says, "wake up sleepyhead. We have a mission to accomplish." Her smile is contagious and I smile back at her and say, "it's showtime baby!" She nods. "Then get up, because we only have four hours to get ready and briefed about the whole mission. "What time is it?!"

"It's half past one and the party is at six o'clock." We detached ourselves, she gave me my shirt back after she changed to her own clothes and I silently went to my room. I changed my clothes and went to the kitchen to eat an apple.

Skye came into the kitchen, when I was about to take my first bite of my apple and she takes it away from me and bites into it. I glare at her and she just shrugs her shoulders with a small smile gracing her face. Now she was trying to take another bite and I take it away from her, earning a slap on my shoulder. I smirk at her.

Not even five minutes later Fitz came and said, "guys Agent Coulson is looking for you. He wants to brief us four," I look at him and he continues, "for the mission." He leaves and we follow him. May and Coulson were standing by the holo table with Jemma standing infront of them. Fitz joins her and we walk a bit further into the room. Trip joins us a minute later with some gadgets in his hands. "What are those gadgets for?!"

"For the mission. My grandfather," he says with a grin, "who was a howling commander gave these babies to me. Be careful with them guys!" He commands and we all, except for Skye, nod. "Yes, sir, yes!" Skye says, while doing a military pose and Trip start howling in laughter. Coulson has a proud smile in his face, May smirks proudly, FitzSimmons high five with her and as usual, I roll my eyes at her.

After they were finished with, what they were doing, Agent Coulson finally told us about the mission. The briefing wasn't that long, he just told us, "get inside, get some intel and get back out!"

"That's it sir?!" I ask, "because that is actually what a specialist does, not any scientists, field agent or someone of communication can do."

"Our team is different Agent Ward and it was a direct order from Director Fury!?" Skye, FitzSimmons and Trip look thrilled. I for now am not so impressed, because Director Fury is sending those four people, I care about a lot into danger. "Dismissed," Agent Coulson says, everyone else except for Coulson, May and I. "Sir this is not right," I protest and get interrupted by, "I know Agent Ward, but I cannot do as I please," he says tiredly, "we must follow the protocol and direct order of our superior."

"Even if our own lives are in danger." Agent May says in a monotone way. "I did agree to save innocent people's life, but come on Skye, FitzSimmons and Trip's lives are more worth than the greater good!" For a moment they look stunned and I was about to walk away, when May says, "do you really think," her voice is filled with rage and utter disgust, maybe, "that I want to send my daughter towards any kind of danger? No, I don't and neither does Phil, but we cannot go against Fury's orders."

"Melinda calm down," my boss says to his wife and completely ignoring my presence, "Skye doesn't know that we're her parents and that we sacrificed our happiness to protect her from Jiaying and Cal." Slowly May was calming down and says, "and she'll never know about this conversation. Agent Ward," she looks at me, while she continues, „you won't tell her anything. We want you to prepare for a mission." She doesn't say anything else, so I ask, "what's the mission about?!" Coulson takes a breath and answers back, "it's about Hydra and we want you to go undercover. Stay with your cousin Four and his friends Katelyn Coulter and Eric Coulter. You only have month time to prepare for it. If you die before it, we will send someone else for the mission." So many questions wäre swirling around my head and I couldn't take it, so I ran out of the room until I crashed into...

**-End of his POV-**

**Disclaimer: Only a handful chapters left until the real story begins. After a few chapters of the actual chapter, I will continue In need of you. This chapter is nearly 4K long and boring, because I'm not a great writer and I need to find a new pass time!**


End file.
